As disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a capacitance type sensor can be configured by placing front-side electrodes and back-side electrodes with a dielectric layer interposed therebetween. A plurality of detection portions are formed between the front-side electrodes and the back-side electrodes which face each other in the front-back direction. When a load is applied to the capacitance type sensor, the thickness of the detection portion corresponding to a part subjected to the load, i.e., the distance between the front-side electrode and the back-side electrode in the part subjected to the load, is reduced, and capacitance of the detection portion is therefore increased. The capacitance type sensor detects surface pressure distribution based on this change in capacitance.
In the capacitance type sensor disclosed in Patent Document 1, the dielectric layer is made of an elastomer. In order not to restrict elastic deformation of the dielectric layer, the front-side electrodes and the back-side electrodes (hereafter sometimes collectively referred to as the “electrodes”) are made of conductive paint containing polymer and carbon black corresponding to the amount of elastomer. Front-side wirings and back-side wirings (hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as the “wirings”) are made of conductive paint containing polymer and silver powder corresponding to the amount of elastomer, in order for the front-side wirings and the back-side wirings to have lower electrical resistance than the electrodes.